Falling For You
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: Will the explosion finally bring Zosia and Ollie together?
1. Chapter 1

'It appears that Guy Self is being held hostage in the holby city bomb threat situation.' The tv radiated.

Zosia turned and stared at Ollie before sprinting down the corridor.

'Zosia don't you dare!' He shouted as he darted after her, but just as he grasped her scrubs top, a bang filled the air and debris flung at the pair. Ollie tried to shield her from any harm but as they fell he felt a searing pain in his shoulder.

An abrupt scream filled the corridor and it didn't take long for Zosia to turn over to find a piece of metal in Ollie's shoulder.

' Ollie, Ollie look at me' she whimpered, with no response she tried slapping him 'Oliver!' His eyes darted open as they were welcomed by a brief smile from Zosia which quickly fell when the unconsciousness claimed him once again.

'Dr Hope, Elliot' she screamed, it wasn't until then when she turned to look up she realised that they were trapped, the roof had caved with no way out. 'Anyone help.' She screamed once again.

'Let go of me, I said let go of me.' Came a struggled voice.

'Elliot is that you?'

'Dr March are you okay?' She heard through the small gap,

'I'm fine but Ollie's hurt, he's bleeding out. He got metal in his shoulder, it's hit something.' She then heard more shuffling behind the wreckage.

'Zosia they're evacuating the building can you get out the other side?' He asked. ' No there's steel beams blocking the way.'

'Get off me.' Elliot said once more. ' Dr March listen to me, stop the bleeding, try and keep him awake and I will try and get help, but they think this whole place is gonna collapse. Just keep him alive.' His voice grew faint like he was being dragged away.

'Miss stay calm, crews are on their way.' She heard a deep voice groan.

' Stay calm my ass, my colleague needs help now!'

Suddenly a deep rumble filled the corridor.

'RETREAT. RETREAT.' Shouted the deep voice. Zosia looked up and saw a steel beam swinging side to side, creaking as it became loose.

Just beside her Ollie began to stir.

'Ahhh, Zosia.' He groaned, his eyes slowly opened yet as he saw the beam, his eyes filled with fear - it was going to hit the young doctor.

'Zosh, move n-' before he could finish the beam came tumbling down on both trapping their legs.

Zosia screamed in pain as she took the brunt,

'Ollie, Ollie I can't feel my legs.'

Zosia was lying next to him, her hair sprawled around her, she looked beautiful, he thought but as he made eye contact with her, the tears that streamed from her eyes, broke his heart.

'Zo- ' Ollie grimaced but the pain in his shoulder caused him to stop. She was scared and she needed him.

But all he could do was hold her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of sirens filled the air but it gave no reassurance to Zosia and Ollie as they were still crushed under the steel beam.

The pair will still holding hands but Ollie was constantly sliding in and out of consciousness,

"Ollie, look at me, please look at me." She cried, he slowly turned his head but he grimaced, " What are we going to do?"

"I tell you what, when we get out of here I will buy y-you a drink."

"Ollie I'm being serious." At the moment Ollie coughed, but he coughed up blood. "We need to get you out of here right now, HELP, HELP," she screamed.

"I love you."

"What?" Zosia asked. She stared into his deep blue eyes and could see his pain and he could see hers. "All this time I've been with Seb,and you never said a thing. Not once." She breathed.

"H-how could I? You love him." He whispered, he was slowly fading again.

"I never loved him, there was always someone else."

Ollie squeezed her hand tighter. He managed a smile before falling silent, his chest was no longer rising.

Zosia cried, "Someone please." But there was no reply. They were alone and there was no help, Zosia looked down at her legs, she had regained feeling but was still stuck, she tried wriggling and bit by bit as she grimaced her legs became loose yet her ankle was obviously deformed.

However, she didn't care about the pain and began CPR on Ollie's chest,

"Valentine, don't you dare leave me now. Don't you dare."

But there was still no output.


	3. Chapter 3

"Firecrew. Hello?" A voice bellowed.

" We're here. Help he's not breathing." Zosia shouted.

" Right cover yourself, we are going to cut away all this debris. Right boys, CLEAR."

After the constant murmur of the drill, the debris around Zosia cleared and medics rushed in on Ollie pushing Zosia out the way.

"Please don't let him die, please." The beam was lifted off quickly before he was placed on a stretcher and rushed off leaving Zosia on the floor.

"You alright dear, my names Dixie, right it look like you've got a compound fracture so I'm going to have to sedate you to manipulate the back into place okay?" Zosia nodded,

"Now just breathe in and out, in and out, in and out."

Dixie's voice slowly was drowned out as Zosia eyes became droopy and she fell into oblivion.

The young F2 woke up to find herself in a cubicle, in ICU. She felt groggy and her leg was covered in plaster. She slowly turned over to find someone in the cubicle next to her. It was Ollie.

Elliot was sitting in a chair next to Oliver,

"Ahhh Zosia, you're awake, how you feeling?"

"How is he?" Dodging the question.

"He's okay they managed to tie off the artery in theatre, drain the fluid from his lungs and remove the debris but he's yet to wake up, you saved him you know. Your Dad is with Hansen, I'm gonna go and get him." She nodded

The pair were on the own and Zosia slowly slid out of bed into the chair and silently shifted it towards Ollie.

"Oh you arrogant idiot, look what saving me got you into. Next time I'm gonna kill you for being so stupid and reckless, people do care about you. Especially me." She grabbed his hand, and felt a slight twinge.

His eyes fluttered,

" Can we still go for that drink." He mustered. Zosia laughed and leant over to his forehead and gave him a kiss on his temple.

"Is that all I get? I did protect you after all." He smiled.

"Don't push your luck Valentine."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Ollie's operation, Zosia had been discharged a few days ago yet often came in and sat with Ollie, he had perked up a lot and was out of ICU knowing he was due to go home in a few days. There was one condition though, he had to have someone to care for him as he was still not strong enough for activities such as dressing himself.

"So you excited Ol, you get to go home soon?"

"Yeah but the last thing I need is some nurse looking after me and changing my dressings." Ollie moaned.

" I will make sure I tell her that then." Zosia laughed,

" She? You know who it is?" He frowned,

" Yeah, apparently she volunteered for the job." Ollie raised his eyebrows,

" Oh did she now? What can I say I'm a ladies man, can't blame her I mean look at me I'm the definition of beauty." He laughed.

"Alright Valentine get off your high horse."

"Come on tell me who it is?"

"Me." Zosia smiled.

"You? But your leg? And why?"

" I get my boot tomorrow so I can walk without my crutches and It gives me the chance to repay you for saving me." She smiled

It was a few days later and Zosia was helping Ollie getting changed back in his flat. She carefully removed his night shirt, but accidentally caught his shoulder. He hissed in pain,

"Sorry Ollie." He just smiled trying to block out the pain. She threw the shirt on the floor, and went to grab a new shirt but Ollie caught her arm.

"Zosh, thank you. I really mean it."

They caught each other eyes and Zosia avoided it by staring at Ollie's bare chest, she gently placed her hand on it and just looked down to the floor.

" I ended it with Seb, I couldn't carry on with it. I couldn't do it anymore Ollie." She whispered, "He would sit there and brush my hair but it didn't feel right, I wanted it to be you."

Oliver said nothing but gently pulled Zosia into a hug with one arm, before planting a kiss on her cheek, and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Zosh, so beautiful." Zosia looked up back into Ollie's eyes before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. It was gentle yet with passion, she had never been filled with so much love.


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It had been a few weeks and Zosia was still staying at Ollie's but in the guest room, ever since the kiss he had been awkward with her, common chatter was the only thing that filled their conversation now days. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zosia's leg had been cleared and she was due to go back to work in a couple of weeks but Ollie was still no better, he was still weak and still much very relied on Zosia to his annoyance. He wanted his independence back, but there was no sign of that changing. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ollie woke up to find a note on the side of his cabinet./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gone shopping, I will help you get to the shower when I come back./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Be back soon./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Zosia /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ollie sniffed his armpit and was repulsed, /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" I really do stink" he moved to the end of his bed and whilst holding his shoulder heaved himself up. "See wasn't that bad was it Oliver? And now I'm talking to myself. Great." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He slowly walked towards his ensuite using the wall as a support. However he began to feel dizzy and as a result never made it to the shower as he collapsed. He was barely conscious yet he realised his shoulder was bleeding again, he became more dizzy before a bang startled him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oliver, I'm back" He heard her ever growing steps come closer to his room, "I got you a present, you better-" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It was then she realised Olly was on the floor/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"'For goodness sake Olly what have I told you." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" I needed a s-shower" his breathing was shallow. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" Yeah and you should have waited for me you idiot. Right I'm gonna get you back to bed, hold on to me."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She grabbed his good arm and supported his weight before he flopped into bed. Once Ollie had his breathe back and his wound situation had been addressed, he finally realised what a stupid man he'd been./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Zosia, I'm really sorry, for being awkward, for being an idiot, and for not just being me." /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"His blue eyes resonated within hers,/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"" Ollie you can't just pick and choose the moments you like me and when you don't, it doesn't work like that. One minute your kissing me, the next you don't want to be near me. I'm the one here Ollie helping you, no one else is. Me Ollie, me." He hung is head in shame, before Zosia walked out the room./div 


	6. Chapter 6

"Zosh, come back." He shouted. She turned round and Ollie could see she was beginning to cry,

"I'm sorry, it's just I feel guilty, that I'm betraying Tara by loving you. I know she'd want me to be happy but that's how I feel sometimes."

"You've got to get over Tara. You've got to move on!"

" What with you? You have no idea, no idea Zosia what it is like to lose someone who you love." He screamed.

"Don't you even go there Ollie, don't you go comparing pain. My mum died too you know. I can't believe how stupid I have been." She was now fully sobbing.

Ollie's heart broke, he began to cry.

"I love you." He whispered. Zosia looked up and moved closer to the bed,

"What?" 

" I have since the day I saw you, and I know I was and I have been a horrible person but the idea of losing someone I love again is to much for me."

" Why didn't you say anything? Not once."

Ollie tried to speak but he was choking on not existent words, he then slowly edged out of bed though the pain and kissed Zosia fiercely on the lips. He then began to deeper it further but Zosia quickly ended it.

"We can't Ollie. You're shoulder."

" I don't care about my shoulder, I care about you. Please let me show you how much."

Zosia nodded before giggling. The young doctors then began to fiercely kiss whilst removing all their clothes... And the rest was history.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 3 weeks since 'that night', both had returned to work but there was a degree of awkwardness between the pair. Ollie had neglected to even text Zosia let alone speak to her, he had somehow even managed to avoid in being on any cases with her. To make matters worse She had not had her period this month, and she knew in the back of her mind why, but she didn't dare admit, she refused to even acknowledge it.

It wasn't until later that day when Zosia was on her shift she began ill. Mo had pointed out how pale and weak she seemed, however the young March could not even reply for she tumbled into a heap.

" Ollie, can I get some help please." Mo shouted.

He had turned around from the desk and seen Zosia, he sprinted over.

"What Happened."

"She Collapsed, move her to that bed." Ollie grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the bed.

"Right she has low sugar levels, get some saline into her, I'm gonna order some bloods. Ollie stay her with her in case she wakes up."

Mo returned sometime later with the results and saw Ollie pacing. He saw Mo grab the ultrasound machine and was followed in by Mr T,

"What you doing?"

" Well Valentine, it looks your gonna be a daddy."

" What are you on above, we're not together, we haven't-"

" Shut it Ollie, it's obvious."

His face quickly flushed red which earned a gentle smile from Mr T, he was shocked it had been the one time, and that was it. His face dropped as fear overwhelmed his body yet it quickly subsided when Zosia began to come round just as the gel was placed on her stomach.

" What going on?" She asked groggily,

" We Dr March it look like you're going to be a mummy." Mr T announced happily. " and it looks like baby is all good, it's early but good." Zosia smiled yet it quickly feel when Mo and Mr T left the room.

"Look Zosh, I didn't-"

"Don't even start, it doesn't matter." She groaned

"Of course it matters, your carrying my baby."

'No I'm not"

Ollie frowned.

"What do you mean of course you are."

" No I'm not, You're not the father."


	8. Chapter 8

Ollie paused.

"What do you mean I'm not the father. You cheated on me?" He whimpered.

" You know Oliver we were never actually a thing, and no I didn't cheat on you. If we're gonna get all technical, yeah you're the father, but I don't want anything to do with you anymore. My child and I will just be fine on our own." She snarled.

" You can't do that." He hissed, Zosia began to move uncomfortably in the bed as if in pain. " I can, you're not fit to be a father, the one time I needed you you ran away. I was so scared Ollie, so frightened when I found out I was pregnant you weren't there-" Ollie interrupted.

" I was right here Zosia."

" I've known for weeks, but you wouldn't even so much look at me, how could I even speak to you? How Ollie? Tell me that. You've caused so much pain these last weeks, I can't deal with it for a lifetime." She cried.

Oliver then sat on the bed and grabbed Zosia's hand,

" Look Zosh, I'm not perfect and I'm sorry but running away is the only thing I know how to do. I did it with Penny, I did it with Tara, but I'm not going to leave you two. Never. Please." Zosia smiled and Ollie kissed her forehead.

"You've got to promise me Ol-" Zosia whispered, but slowly her head fell to the side, and the machines began to sound.

"Can I get some help in here!" Ollie screamed. " Come on Zosh." He then lifted up the blanket and saw blood. " No no no no." Ollie cried.

At this moment Mo walked in and witnessed the scene.

" Ollie get out."

" I'm not leaving her, please I can't."

"Get out now Ollie." Mo ordered, just as streams of doctors entered the cubicle.

"Please save of them, I can't lose another person I love."

Ollie was pushed out the cubicle and the curtain closed. Ollie collapsed on a near by chair and broke down. What had he done to deserve this? Everything he touched seemed to fall apart. Zosia was right he should have just stayed away.

It had been a while and Ollie was still sat outside Zosia's cubicle. The curtain then drew back and Mr T emerged.

Ollie stood up, "How is she?"

"Come with me Dr Valentine." The doctor swallowed a lump in his throat and followed Mr T into the staff room.

"I'm afraid Ollie, she has something we call a molar pregnancy." Ollie's face insinuated he had no clue what is was. " Basically the placenta and the foetus are not developing, and the baby will not be viable for life. I haven't told her yet, I can if-"

" Don't worry I will do it, thank you though."

" I'm sorry Ollie." Mr T clasped his shoulder before turning away.

Ollie sighed deeply as he walked towards the cubicle, as he drew back the curtain Zosia perked up and looked at Ollie. The instant eye contact make very clear to Zosia, her baby had gone. She broke down into tears.

Ollie ran to her and embraced her,

" I'm sorry Zosh, I'm so so sorry." She only cried more and Ollie just held onto her for dear life as his eyes began to glisten.


	9. Chapter 9

It was later that evening and Zosia had been discharged. Both doctors were just sat in the car. Not moving, just staring at the hospital. Ollie could see Zosia was crying but he didn't want to say anything, she was grieving.

Ollie began to drive and saw that Zosia was beginning to drift off, he thought about taking her back to her flat but decided against it, he was going to take her back to his, away from the prying questions that Dom would spurt out and the stares from Arthur. They may be her best friends but he thought she needed him.

When Ollie pulled up outside his flat, Zosia was fully asleep, careful not to wake her up, Ollie quickly unlocked the door before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her indoors. She didn't stir as Ollie placed her in his bed, she was exhausted and clearly in pain which could be seen in her creased brow as she slept.

Ollie placed her gentle kiss on her forehead before dragging the covers over her and slowly getting in bed too. He didn't know if he should be even in the same bed he wasn't even her boyfriend after all, was he? He didn't know.

Suddenly Zosia rolled over and laid on Ollie's chest, still sleeping. An involuntary action that caused his heart to flutter. The constant warmth next him lead him off into sleep but it was not a peaceful one.

He woke up at 2am to find Zosia crying gently into her pillow.

"Zosh, Zosh come here." She didn't move.

" It all my fault. My baby died and it's all my fault."

" You didn't do anything wrong Zosia, some things just don't work out." He pleaded, but she continued to cry which was slowly becoming sobs.

Ollie just pulled her into his body and let her sob into his night shirt. He sat there stroking her hair and face trying to soothe her yet to no avail she continued.

"I should have just listened to my mum Ollie she was right."

"What do you mean Zosh, your mum died."

" No she didn't, why are you lying." she screamed. "She told me yesterday that I wasn't being a good enough mother." Before sobbing again.

" Zosh, I'm sorry, I will be back in a minute, hang on."

Ollie ran out of bed and into the living room. He searched through Zosia's bag to find her phone and immediately went to the phone book.

The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Answered a man groggily.

" Mr Self, it's Ollie, I need your help please I don't know what to do, It's Zosia."


	10. Chapter 10

"Valentine, it's 2am what are you doing with my daughter." He groaned.

" In respect Mr Self that is not important right now, Zosia believes her mother is alive, please can you just get here."

Guy coughed,

"Where are you."

"22 Anderson Road."

"Give me five mins." The phone bleeped, he had gone.

O

llie walked back into the bedroom to find Zosia getting changed,

"Hey, hey what you doing?"

"I'm going to see my mum, I need to say I'm sorry. I should have listened to her. She said I didn't protect my baby enough, that's why they died."

"Zosh, please your not making sense."

Zosia tried to get past Ollie but he blocked the doorway,

"Look at me Zosia, please look at me." Zosia looked up, she seemed confused. Ollie placed a hand on her cheek, and with his thumb wiped away a falling tear.

"What's going on, have you been taking your meds."

"No my mum said that I should't because of the baby." Ollie hung his head.

"Zosh, look at me, your mum died, you are hallucinating."

"Stop lying will you." She screamed, she tried to push past but Ollie stood his ground, Zosia then punched Ollie in the face. He felt his nose crack and a gush of blood.

She squeezed past in his moment of pain and ran to the door but as she opened it, Guy caught her and held her tightly. Ollie ran after her and helped Guy hold her. Mr Self then saw Ollie's face,

" Ring an ambulance now." Ollie nodded.

It pained him as he dialled 999, but this wasn't his Zosia. The Zosia he loved.

" Ambulance please." Hearing those words Zosia screamed, but Guy just restrained her more.

"My girlfriend is bipolar. She having a manic episode and she's being violent. We need help." The operator gave Ollie instructions to keep her restrained and promised an ambulance would be there soon.

Zosia was thrashing around in her father's arms,

"Stop Zoshieee, please. It's me Papa."

" Papa, Papa, Ollie keeps saying Mama is dead, why is he lying. She's Right over there look." She pointed at an empty kitchen.

"Darling there is no one there." Guy cried

"Stop lying, stop lying, stop lying." She screamed.

An paramedic then shot through the door and assessed the situation.

"I'm going to give her a sedative, we can't do much whilst she like this." Ollie nodded. The paramedic then stuck a large needle into Zosia's arm and slowly she fell into oblivion. It broke Ollie's heart to see her like it.

"I'm coming with her." Guy interrupted,

"Sorry sir were going to have to take the young man, he is injured and has a higher priority right now. You can follow us. We're going to St James's."

Guy was about to interrupt when Ollie said.

"I will stay with her. Don't worry."

Guy nodded and stared as they placed Zosia in the ambulance.

The door closed, and Ollie looked at the girl in the bed. A girl he didn't know.

"Come back to me Zosh." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"Just come back to me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Ollie it is?" A man came up to him.

"Yeah. That's me." His face was bruised, he had a broken nose and a red face from where he had been sleeping on the hospital chairs.

" I'm Dr Kean, Zosia's psychologist, it seems she has settled over night, it seems this episode has lasted a few weeks, she believes she has been seeing her mother for a while, and no doubt the hormones of being pregnant and lack of medication contributed to this."

"How is she now?"

"Well it seems the medication is kicking it, I've had a talk with her and she realises she was now hallucinating and does know her mother is not alive but she's not 100% not yet. I would like to keep her under watch at the moment, but I don't think she is a risk to herself or others so I won't need to apply for sections."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, but just remember it's gonna to take a few days maybe weeks for her to calm down fully." Ollie nodded and simply shook the doctors hand.

He opened her door, and found a sleeping Zosia in her bed snuggled up under the duvet. She had red circles under her eyes, In evident anguish of the night before.

He slowly edged to her side and sat down. The bed made a gentle creak but she didn't stir. He swiped a gentle piece of hair out of her eyes and laid down so their noses were touching.

"You really scared me you know Zosh, I've never felt so helpless. And I know this might happen again in the future, but I don't care because you know what? It made me realise how scared I am of losing you. Bipolar or not. I love you."

He then kissed her nose before getting back off the bed, he went to open the door when he heard a gentle croak.

"Ollie." He turned round and saw Zosia sitting up in bed.

"Hey how you feeling?" She just smiled sadly.

"How did you do that to your face Oliver?" But he didn't answer, " Oh God, I didn't do that did I?" The continuation of the silence confirmed her answer.

She hung her head in shame,

"Look Zosh, I know it wasn't you, and I don't care, I just want you to be safe and happy. You come first. Simple. So don't beat yourself up about it will you because it won't make any difference."

Ollie then joined her on the bed, they embraced and Zosia rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Look at me Zosia, you have done nothing wrong, I love you. Don't ever forget that."

He then kissed her gently on the lips yet It was filled with so much lust and passion.

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

It had been nearly a year since Zosia's relapse, in which time Ollie and Zosia had become so close as a couple and were more loved up then ever. They had even taken the steps of moving in together, they were truly at their happiest, but it couldn't stay like that forever.

One morning, Ollie woke up to blood on his pillow, his nose was throbbing and his head banging,

"Ahhhh" he groaned as blood gushed from his nose, he immediately tilted his head backed and pinched his nose. Zosia stirred beside him,

"Ols, what happened?" She asked with concern in her voice,

"Banged my nose, I'm fine Zosh, promise." She then kissed his temple before getting out of bed and into the shower.

Ollie quickly grabbed some paracetamol from the side and swallowed it down, he had neglected to tell Zosia this wasn't the first time something like this had happened, for his head was always pounding and his sight was beginning to show white spots. He knew the signs.

He had seen neurology last week, managing to avoid any contact with Guy, he had test after test and today was the results.

When the pair arrived at work together hand in hand, Ollie quickly darted off, with the excuse of that he had a meeting with Jac, he hated lying to the most important thing in his life, but he was protecting her. She didn't need anymore pain in her life.

"Hi, Dr Valentine, I'm Dr Lake, now I've reviewed your scans and well..." He paused, before handing the IPad to Ollie, he immediately dropped his head, as there was shown to be large mass on his brain. Ollie sighed,

"Is it cancerous?" One swift nod answered Ollie's question.

"Operable?"

"Partly, but you will need chemotherapy, but Dr Valentine it's a grade 4, it's rapidly growing, and your symptoms will only increase. The nausea, the headaches, the fits, they're all going to advance much further."

"What are my chances?"

"I can't say right now, but you need to have your family around you, this is going to be tough. I'm sorry Mr Valentine." Ollie simply nodded as a tear fell onto his cheek.

"I will pass your case to Mr Self, he's the best around as I'm sure you know." There was no avoiding it now. He had to tell Zosia before her dad did, but he didn't want to break her heart.

Ollie then thanked the consultant and left the office, with scans in hand. He made his way down to Darwin, before bumping into Zosia.

"Who's scans are those?" Ollie was startled,

"Oh just a patients."

"Looks bad, you told them?" Ollie nodded. "I can't imagine telling my family in that situation. Must be awful. Anyway I will see you later." Ollie just nodded. He was feeling really drowsy, he knew what was coming.

"Ols, you alright?"

Zosia got no response as Ollie's body fell to the ground and rapidly began to convulse violently.


	13. Chapter 13

Mo and Jac rushed to Ollie and placed him into the recovery position as he continued to fit. Hearing the commotion Guy Self, who was moping through the corridors waiting to see Zosia, rushed over.

"Stand back, Jac stand back." Guy ordered.

"Who do you think you are? This is my ward and my staff, you don't get to stick your nose in." She replied angrily,

"He is my patient." Jac immediately stood back. "What?"

"Look, take Zosia away now, get her away from here." His daughter retaliated and tried to resist as she was pulled away Mo.

At that point Ollie had been transferred to a nearby free bed,

"Right, can we sedate him please, prep him for surgery."

"Guy, tell me what is going on right now." Jac demanded.

"Grade 4 tumour, cancer. Imagine my surprise when his case landed on my desk. My daughter's boyfriend, and he didn't think to tell anyone. Now A fit like this, the tumour is most likely stopping blood supply, I need to remove what I can now, his operation was scheduled for next week, but he can't wait that long! I just don't know if his heart will make it through." Guy declared.

Jac was in shock, Ollie had seemed fine, he was loved up and prancing round the ward only minutes earlier.

"I will break it to Zosia then, whilst you'll in theatre." Guy nodded.

The pair were being civil for the first time in their lives. This was different,Ollie, wasn't just a patient, and Guy knew If Zosia lost Ollie, he would lose Zosia. He was doing this for his daughter. For Jac, it was a friend, who just turned out to have cancer. Just like that.

Jac found Mo and Zosia in the staff room, Zosia was demanding for Mo to let her go but at the sight of Jac she immediately calmed down.

"Jac you better tell me what on earth is happening or I will shout this hospital down." She said sternly.

"Zosia, just sit down." Zosia didn't.

"Dr March, will you just sit down." Jac's tone startled Zosia and the F2 sat down.

"Ollie is in surgery, he got a grade 4 tumour, your dad is operating now."

Zosia began to sob,

"He's been fine though, I would have seen the signs."

"Maybe he hid them from you, he probably didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? I couldn't care if he hurt me or not, this is his life were talking about. The man I love and he didn't think to tell me."

The young doctor hung her head.

"Zosia it will okay." Mo tried to rub her shoulder.

"No it won't because what if he dies on that table?" She cried.

"You don't need to think like that." Mo said calmly.

"Yes I do because this isn't just about Ollie and me now."

The puzzles looks from Mo and Jac prompted her to continue.

"I've got a baby to worry about too now." Zosia cried.


End file.
